Maze Runner- A Newt Love Story
by AuroraMist19
Summary: One girl, one guy. Things can only go skyward from here.


Newt's Love Story

I sluggishly opened my eyes as I awoke on an undersized but comfy mattress. It would've been quite peaceful if it wasn't for the hushed whispers echoing throughout the room. I strained to recall how I got there when I remembered waking up in a small metal box like thing and looking up to see a bunch of boys around my age staring down at me all shouting in bewildered voices that I was a girl; well that's nice to know at least; and then I shot up, banging my head on the cool, hard, unforgiving metal wall behind me before falling unconscious again. I smiled slightly at my clumsiness before letting it drop as I realised I really still had no clue where I was.  
I could somewhat distinguish one person ushering the rest out of the room after someone stated that I was waking up. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room I saw a guy sitting at the end of my bed and all of a sudden I panicked. I shot up and started crawling back until my back hit the wall behind me "W-who are you, where am I… who a-am I?" I stuttered hurriedly, my voice becoming more and more manic with every word I pronounced.  
"Hey calm down", the boy spoke as he reached out to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder yet I flinched at his touch, scared that he was responsible for whatever was going on. "I'm not goin' to hurt you", he reassured calmly retracting his hand slowly. It was so strange, for the first time since id been there I actually felt myself relaxing to some extent as if I had acclimated to his presence.  
I sat there gazing at him as I tried to control my deep ragged breaths. I then noticed how truly stunning he was. His windswept blonde hair hung slightly in front of his gorgeous eyes which were locked on me as if he were studying me as well. Those eyes though! Those beautiful, striking, deep brown eyes which I would be happy to just get lost in at any minu- 'Woah hold up', I thought as I broke myself out of my love-struck daze. 'I just met this guy and he could be my potential kidnapper and here I am drooling all over him'.  
Once again my contemplations were interrupted when the boy extended his hand towards me, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he stated, "The name's Newt". I blushed as I grasped his hand and shook it slightly and uttered in a small voice the only thing I could remember about myself, "Grace".  
Our hands separated and his smile only grew as he stood up. "Well Grace, you should probably get some more sleep before we introduce ya to the rest of the Gladers. Don't want you faintin' on us again, do we?" I shook my head lazily, not really knowing what he meant but agreeing with him nevertheless. My eyes once again fluttered closed after observing his figure walk out the room. Only one thing was on my mind in that moment as I plummeted into the realm of unconsciousness… Newt.

* * *

Two Months Later

"Why not?!" I retorted as his stern gaze fixed upon my angry form. "You KNOW I am completely capable and willing to be a Runner! Why is that so hard to admit?" I screamed in despair. "I don't want you getting hurt", he replied strictly yet calmly as if he hadn't just been threatened minutes before.  
Ever since I was chucked into this dump, being a Runner was just something that I wanted to do. I needed to. It was as if the maze called for me. Called for me to figure it out. But how was I supposed to do that if my stupid, stubborn 'guardian angel' always denied me of fulfilling what I felt were my duties?  
"I don't give a shuck if I get hurt or die or get stung by those awful Grievers, I need to help!" I attempted to reason but only to be turned down by Newt stating, "NO Grace! End of discussion". He turned on his heel and strode away, my fury only raging as I glared daggers into his back and stalked off.  
As I arrived at my little hiding place near the woods a lone tear trickled down my face as I slid down the trunk of one of the larger trees, resulting in a couple of scratches on my bare shoulders but I ignored it. I couldn't comprehend why he let all the other Runners go out there including Minho who was supposedly one of his best friends along with me when he was well aware of the risks they could face, yet still refused to let me go. I bet it's just because I'm a girl, he thinks I won't be able to handle it. Just a complete waste of time and effort.  
I placed my head in my hands, knees pulled to my chest and for the first time since I got there I cried. I cried out of frustration and stress and the feeling of complete and utter helplessness. I cried for us Gladers who would never experience the feeling of a Mothers warm hug or the cheerful chatter of their best friends at school. I cried for all I had lost but couldn't remember yet still grieved for. I cried for the hole in my heart, so deep I knew could never be filled. I just cried.  
A pair of strong arms enveloped my shaking, distraught form and I immediately leaned into the person's warmth as they gently pulled me into their lap. If it was anyone else I would've told them to shuck off but somehow I recognised it was Newt and knew no matter what, he would remain by my side. My sobs died down as he rested his chin upon my head rubbing small patterns on my arms in an attempt to calm me down which eventually I did. I lifted my head and looked up into his eyes, the ones I had fallen in love with as soon as I saw him. He raised his hands and placed them on either side of my face as he wiped the tears away; which still stained my face; with his thumbs.  
I lowered my eyes suddenly finding the hem of my shirt ever so interesting before whispering a soft, barely audible, "I'm sorry". Newt's hands tilted my head up so once again I was looking directly into his warm eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Grace, I overreacted about the thought of you in danger and I'm sorry", he explained still rubbing his thumb gently over my face even though there were no tears remaining. I placed my hands on top of his and built up the courage to ask the one question which had been bugging me for so long. "Why do you care for me so much?" He opened his mouth then shut it again as if contemplating whether to tell me the truth or not before finally letting out a sigh and stating the 3 words I had been dying to hear ever since I gazed into those deep, compassionate eyes of his. "I love you". Without hesitation I pulled him towards me and our lips collided. In that moment everything was perfect. I forgot about all my worries, all the loss and despair I endured and just melted. It was perfect… HE was perfect.


End file.
